


Oops

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injury, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: Johnny and Skylar go just a bit too rough. Oops.People in my discord server (https://discord.gg/Qm5XhRx) said I should write thisBased off of something I saw on facebook LMAO
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 17





	Oops

Skylar and Johnny were tangled in the sheets, making out, their clothes thrown onto the ground as he frantically searched through the bedside drawer for a condom, pulling away from the kiss to slide it on. 

They had been waiting to finally get home after what felt like years of interviews, photoshoots, and meetings, and now that they were finally able to be alone together there was no time to waste.

Johnny pushed into her in a hurry, which caused her to moan out, borderline concerning the random Saints that were in the penthouse. Skylar once again disregarded her fresh manicure in favor of taking her nails down his back as he growled in her ear, his hand wrapped around her throat tightly.

"All fucking day, Sky, I've been waiting to do this."

"God don't stop talking…"

Johnny pulled out and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach, however she wasn't prepared for that so her arm got bent the wrong way and it fucking dislocated.

She screamed out, but Johnny didn't realize and only went HARDER.

"Damn bitch, I already got you cumming?"

"Johnny my fuckin- MY FUCKIN ARM"

He paused for a second, looking, and gasping when he realized her arm definitely shouldn't look like that. He pulled out and quickly got to work, getting dressed and helping her do the same before shamefully taking her to the emergency room.


End file.
